Earthquake
by QueenofLi3s
Summary: Theyve always had a chaotic relationship, but what happens when all the trust is gone and it might not only be their trust they'll loose. Cheating involved. First time, so review please.
1. Tremor

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic

I just need some good old angst with my Bleach OTP

So far, its just Ichigo looking back on the past, but once that parts over (Next chapter) I'll get back to the present

And I'll probably be switching back and forth from Ichigo's to Grimmjow's perspective every now and then

(Anyone wanna beta for me?)

* * *

><p>8 years<p>

Since he had first laid eyes on the strangest hair he had ever seen

5 years

Since he had realized that what he felt went beyond friendship

3 years

Since they had started dating

3 weeks

Since their anniversary

And 5 hours since he walked in on his boyfriend

Half naked with someone who wasn't him in his lap

* * *

><p>Their relationship had always been a little chaotic.<p>

It had started with a punch, both immediately disliking the other.

He remembered how much he had hated the guy, with his cocky smirk and tousled teal hair that refused to be ignored, practically calling out 'LOOK AT ME'.

If he hadn't noticed him by the hair, he sure would've at the sound of his voice

Loud and deep, seeming to already passed the voice cracking stage of puberty

His first instinct had been to pound the guy's face in

Looking back, it was stupid. He had hated the guy for his hair colour and attitude. Much like how others had picked on him for his own bright hair and personality.

It didn't matter back then, the irony of the situation.

And it didn't last long. All it took was 4 months of fighting, and they had somehow slipped from being enemies to being friends

They were so alike in a lot of ways, both of them easily provoked, and both too prideful to back down from a fight. But they were different enough to understand each other. To understand that you didn't bring up Grimmjow's dad, or disrespect his mother. Enough to understand when to push for a response, and when to shut up and just be there. Enough to know never to mention it, to put it in words, because that was so unbelievable _gay._

* * *

><p>And what started as enemies and turned to friends slowly became best friends.<p>

Inseparatable

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of elementary, Ichigo and Grimmjow had been in each other's classes, through luck and pure stubbornness. They talked, joked, and hung out all the time. They had other friends, but it was well known that the first priority for Ichigo was always Grimmjow, and vice versa, that there was no hope of anyone coming between them.<p>

Then high school came.

And they changed.

Ichigo shot up a couple inches, while Grimmjow kept on growing. They started classes without the other, and while they were still best friends, they also made other friends.

But what changed the most wasn't their height, or groups.

It was themselves.

Girls flocked around Grimmjow, attracted to the sexy attitude, well built body and bad boy aura. Girls came to Ichigo to learn more about how to get closer to the blue haired stud.

Ichigo didn't know why it irritated him, because he should be happy that his friend was popular. He should be happy for him that he was dating all these girls, regardless of how long they actually lasted.

But he wasn't.

He was angry.

At Grimmjow for blowing videogame night off for a date

At the girls for managing to come between them

At himself for being bothered by it all

He wasn't usually possessive, but Grimmjow had been the constant in his life in elementary.

And it upset him to see it all change.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 10th grade when he was finally able to put a name to the feeling.<p>

_Jealousy _

Not of his best friend

But of the _girls_

Because Ichigo may have been Grimmjow's best friend for years, and may have known more about the guy than anyone, but he would never know some things.

Like how Grimmjow acted on a date

Or how he kissed, if it was soft and tender or rough and passionate

* * *

><p>And that was when he realized he was in love<p>

With his best fucking friend

* * *

><p>Maybe he was always a little in love with him, even from the start. Maybe it wasn't till now that he recognized his feelings weren't of friendship, but of more<p>

And coming to terms with something like that hurt

But not as much pretending they weren't there

Not as much as Grimmjow go through girls, another one at his side every few weeks. Not of him canceling on their plans.

But as bad as it was at school, it was worse when they were alone.

Because when they were in Grimmjow's room, all he thought about was telling him. Of leaning over and catching him in a kiss to wipe the smirk off his face. To get him to stop recounting the events of his last date. To just get it over and done with. To see if maybe, just maybe, Grimmjow felt that way about him too.

But he didn't

Because it would be the stupidest thing he'd ever done, to confess to his best friend, who was without a doubt straight.

But no one ever said Ichigo was smart.

* * *

><p>It was the day before summer break, and Ichigo was over at Grimmjow's house, watching TV. They had a habit of watching bad soap operas, and ridiculing the characters the whole time. Some man had just declared his undying love for his brother's wife on screen, as Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and mimicked the actions, professing his love. And as Grimmjow kneeled before him and held his hand in a mock gesture, Ichigo bent down and kissed him, and confessed his feelings.<p>

It was barely a kiss, just a brush of lips, before he was pushed off.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? GET OUT"

He had run home that night, and cried.

Because he had just lost the one thing he had always had

He should've been happy being by his side, content with knowing that Grimmjow was happy. His feelings toward his friend shouldn't have changed anything.

And he fell asleep wondering what the hell was going to happen now.

* * *

><p>What happened was 7 months of silence.<p>

3 of unawnsered phone calls, and 4 of tense silences

Where there used to be talking and laughing were replaced by silence

It wasn't until Christmas break when Grimmjow had come by and said that while he was flattered by Ichigo's feelings, he couldn't return them, but that he wanted them to go back to friends.

Ichigo had laughed, relieved to have his friend back, and assured him that it would never happen again, that he was confused at the time about his sexuality, and who better to confirm that then his best friend.

He laughed even if inside he was dying a little

Because he wasn't sure which was worse; Unrequited love, or rejection.

Not that there had been much hope in the first place

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

REVIEW PEEPS

Tell me if you think its worth it to continue


	2. Hiatus

**When I was changing th title, I was scared I might make people think I was going on Hiatus**

**Kidding, its just a title. **

**And sorry for the lateness. I promised to myself I wouldnt be one of those people who take forever to spit out new chapters, but end of the year is the worst with the stupid projects and exams. I'll try to update quicker once my exams over (Friday), maybe a weekly basis.**

**Okay, enough with my chit chat, enjoy**

* * *

><p>They fell back into the rhythm of things, of their friendship, that Ichigo almost forgot what happened to separate them in the first place<p>

But he _knew_

He could _feel_ it

It didn't matter that they still played video games, or talked in class and after, because there was always space between them, between their knees and hands. Gone were the times when theyd lean against each other, or the playful shoving and patting.

Because it didn't matter if they made up, because neither of them could forget

Grimmjow obviously felt uncomfortable around him, and despite his assurances in his lack of interest in his friend, he knew Grimmjow would still be wary

As for him, he was afraid to touch Grimmjow

He gave in to his impulses once and now they couldn't even be close to each other

Ichigo swore that no matter what, he wouldn't let it happen again

He wouldn't care if Grimmjow went out with girls, or retold his sexual adventures to him after

He wouldn't care if his best friend blew him off for a girl

He wouldn't care about anything Grimmjow did

Because he would rather be best friends then ex-friends

* * *

><p>It went on for awhile<p>

The distance slowly closed between them, till it was like before

Ichigo learned to look away when Grimmjow had his arm slung around another one of his week-old girlfriends

He learned to walk away when he walked in on Grimmjow making out with another one of his week-old girlfriends

He learned to pretend it didn't fucking hurt to have his feelings flung back in his face

And he was tired

Oh god, how he was tired of feeling like this, disappointed and heartbroken everytime he saw Grimmjow

And after Ichigo accidently walked in on him with his pants around his ankles and some girl around his cock, he decided that enough was enough

It was stupid to continue to cling on to a hopeless love, when he knew that his feelings would never be returned

Because Grimmjow was so undeniably _straight, _there would never be any possibility of anything more then friendship between them

And he knew a hopeless venture when he saw one

* * *

><p>So it was on the last day of grade 11 that he decided to for once and for all get over the blue haired bad boy<p>

It was on the last day of grade 11 that he decided to spend the summer out of town with his uncle, somewhere, _anywhere_, as long as it was somewhere else, any place but Karakura

It was on the last day of grade 11 that Ichigo didn't say bye to his best friend or inform him of his summer plans, because Grimmjow was already busy

* * *

><p>It was hard at first<p>

He'd spent a couple minutes packing after telling his dad about his plans

He'd spent a couple hours debating whether or not to call Grimmjow

* * *

><p>After settling into his Uncle's place where he'd be helping out at the dojo, all he could think of was his phone, and whether or not he should at least text him<p>

He lay there for hours, hand inching and drawing back from his cell, a visible sign of his internal struggle

On one hand, it was terrible to just skip out on town without a word, when he knew Grimmjow would want to hang out

On the other, he would never get over him if he broke now

As quick as he could, Ichigo found the SIM card and snapped it, rendering it useless

As he slipped his phone into his bag, he noticed how his hands were shaking

Shaking because for a second, he almost gave into his need to hear _his _voice

* * *

><p>After that, it became easier<p>

He was so caught up with training in the dojo and helping other train, that it was only at night when the thought of his best friend crossed his mind, before he promptly fell into an exhausted slumber

It wasn't so bad at Soul Society

He'd wake up at dawn, and eat with the other inhabitants of the place

He had made a few friends, and found it very easy to fall into mindless chatter with them

The good thing about Soul Society was that the people were distracting, and so far from who he was trying to forget

So far, Renji was the closest friend Ichigo had there. Renji had vibrant red hair, and was always up for a spar. Besides him, he knew some others, like that short girl who made up for it in strength, or that bald guy.

And then there was him

_Byakuya_

Simply put, the man was gorgeous

And calm. His expression never seemed to change from that contemptuous, almost bored face

The complete opposite of Grim-

_Goddamn_ he had to stop thinking about him

Because there was only a month left of break

And after that was over, he'd have to go back and face the music

* * *

><p>And then something happened that he hadn't seen coming<p>

His first date

With anyone

With a _guy_

Maybe the best way to move on was to move on to _other_ guys

At the very least, it was someone he found extremely attractive

Byakuya

The man just walked up to him one day after practice and asked him if he wanted to eat out with him

Not so much asked as _told_ him to be ready by 8

* * *

><p>The date was okay<p>

They had dinner in some restaurant who's name Ichigo could barely pronounce, and then went back to Soul Society afterwards

Maybe it wasn't the thing of dreams, but it was pretty nice

* * *

><p>After that, Ichigo and Byakuya went out 8 more times<p>

On the second date, he got his second kiss

_But his first consensual one _

Byakuya just turned around as they were walking up to Ichigo's room, looking at him, kissed him and walked away

Just like that

* * *

><p>School started in 2 days<p>

He was leaving today

He said his goodbyes to everyone, props to Renji and was attacked in a hug by the girl, whose name he had learned was Rukia

And one last kiss from Byakuya

Because even if the man didn't smile very much, he was a fantastic kisser

Byakuya had decided that it was fun and all, but Ichigo shouldn't pine after him or anything

He was glad that he could count on Byakuya to be reasonable

Because they both knew that this would be something like a summer fling

To get over certain people

Like Grimmjow

* * *

><p>The great thing about the summer was that Ichigo could now think his name without feeling like he was dying<p>

He could probably even see his face without feeling much

And so with his goal mostly accomplished (Because yes, he still felt something for the bluehead, but he had learned to deal with it) he left Soul Society

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it guys<strong>

**Second chapter**

**Hope it didn't disapoint you too much**

**I'm aiming to have the next chapter out by next week, and soon I'll be able to bring it out of the past and into the present**

**So, wish me luck on exams**

**And review please =)**


End file.
